Spark
by Socket-58
Summary: Janeway and Seven find their minds wandering during a staff briefing. Janeway/Seven


**Spark**

**Janeway**

Neelix is rambling on about some new holiday. I think he's come up with an official reason to celebrate every day of the year – Ancestors day, St. Patrick's day, Talaxian heat rash day – the list goes on, getting bigger and longer.

Usually I like to hear what he has to say, it cheers me up. But not today. Today I just want to watch her. Today I want the rest of the universe to fade away, leaving just her.

Seven is sitting to my left, perfectly poised. I wonder what she's thinking. I bet she can listen to Neelix, work out the square root of 39485, plan her duty schedule and decide what to have for dinner all at the same time.

She glances across the table at me. I look away - was I staring? Was I too obvious? I pretend to study the padd in my hands. I always try to look busy and official when she turns that crystal blue gaze on me. I wonder if it actually works or if she can see straight through me.

She looks away, down at her own padd. I almost sigh with relief. It's so intense sometimes, just being near her. On occasion, I have to remind myself to breathe.

Tuvok is speaking now, looking mildly annoyed at whatever it was Neelix said. I position my padd so that I can see Seven over the top of it. Her hair is perfectly set and her face flawless. I really want to tussle that blonde mane, see her cheeks flushed with exertion. Everything seems to come so easily to her, I want to see her sweat for something.

That's why I began our Velocity matches. I knew that I could bring out her animalistic instincts given the right circumstances. It's amazing what a competitive streak can do to an individual. She is magnificent when challenged, so forceful and resolute, as if everything depended upon her.

Now Paris's lips are moving. Sometimes I wonder why he and B'Elanna are still together. I always thought Harry and she were better suited. Go figure.

I wonder who Seven thinks about romantically. Does she even consider romance? She tried the whole dating thing in my absence, maybe she was glad for my absence. I think back to her initial social interaction with the crew, even as inept as she was then, she still had a certain naïve charm.

Suddenly I become aware that everyone is looking at me, awaiting a response. I have none to give. Chakotay quirks an eyebrow. I guess what they want me to say - I nod approvingly and declare. "It's worth looking into," using my most commanding tone.

Everyone seems satisfied by this, they turn away from me and general discussion begins again.

*Internal sigh*, that was a little close for comfort. I must try to concentrate. But I don't want to. I want to hear her, hear that detached no-nonsense Borg intonation that always does something peculiar to the rhythm of my heart.

The room seems to be getting warmer; I tug at my collar. Maybe the environmental controls are malfunctioning. I know this is not true but sometimes I have to pretend, even to myself.

I look at Seven again, imagining those long slender legs under the table. I wonder if she has taken to crossing them. She finds sitting uncomfortable enough as it is, would crossing her legs make it more 'sufficient'? Perhaps I should suggest it the next time we are alone. Alone with Seven. The temperature of the room increases again.

Crossed or uncrossed? I wonder if I should risk looking beneath the table, just to see. I stifle a laugh at the thought of my senior staff turning to see the dignified Captain Janeway, head under the conference table, ogling a pair of Borg legs.

Sensing eyes on me, I look up to see Chakotay gazing questioningly at me. From the look on his face I can tell the meeting is over. I stand.

"Dismissed," I pronounce authoritatively.

They all nod, pull back their chairs, stand and leave. All except Seven. *Internal sigh*. I can't be alone with her now. I don't trust myself. I am drained by thoughts of her.

"Seven, what can I do for you?" I ask as casually as I can.

The beautiful ex-drone tells me of her latest success in Astrometric's. I smile; she is my bringer of good news. She is my good fortune. I feel indebted to her in so many ways. I want to repay her, but all I do is to smile and say. "Thank you, Seven."

She smiles back and I melt.

She stands up; I struggle for breath. She turns from me and marches out of the conference room. As the door closes after her, I grab the tabletop to steady myself. I think I'll stay here for a few moments to collect myself. Then it's back to the Bridge and business as usual.

**Seven**

She is wearing that burgundy lipstick that turns my insides into a soft mass. I attempt to listen to Neelix, it is a simple task but I am being inefficient today. My mind will not focus.

My enhanced sense of smell picks-up her scent; it is a subtle perfume. Tender – like her. I want to bathe in that fragrance. I want to press my face against her neck, to cover her creamy skin in kisses.

I decide to risk a glance in her direction, if I see her for just a second I can commit the image to memory and watch it for the rest of this briefing. I gaze over at her. She looks away from me and glances down at her padd. Did I stare? Was I too obvious? I peer down, pretending to study the padd in my own hands.

Tuvok begins speaking. I should pay attention; I usually find his line of reasoning sufficient. But not toady. Today, the only sufficiency I require is the Captain's. I hope she will speak soon - I have a weakness for that deep husky voice. Sometimes I download her ship-wide messages into my alcove, just so I can hear her voice while I rejuvenate.

Our frequent games of Velocity play on my mind. Seeing her in casual clothing, out of breath, chest heaving, perspiration on her brow, moist hair strands clinging to her face and neck, a furrow of determination etched into her elegant features… no wonder I always lose! It is not that I am the weaker player, merely that she distracts me.

Ensign Paris is speaking. I take the opportunity to glance at Janeway out of the corner of my eye. She is immersed in the data on her padd. I feel a sinking sensation; she is only concerned with her duties, nothing else. That is why I attempted the 'dating' thing - to escape her. Escape my need for her. She could never want me the way I want her.

Then I realise everyone is looking to the captain, I turn my head in her direction. I have no idea what they are waiting for or what they expect her to say. I do not care – as long as I am able to watch her for a few moments more without detection.

After a meaningful pause, she looks up. "It's worth looking into," she says commandingly.

That gravelly voice sends tingles rushing up and down my spine. This seems to settle everyone and they begin further discussions, while I rapidly feel a sweltering heat take over my body, as if flames are within my bio-suit. I want to rip it from my body just to stop the heat - it is too intense.

Suddenly the meeting is at an end. The captain says in a guttural, alluring tone. "Dismissed."

But I do not want to go; I do not want to leave her. The others are already halfway out of the door, I have not moved. My legs are weak. She turns that dynamic gaze on me.

She speaks my name as though she expected me to stay behind and take up her time. "Seven, what can I do for you?"

"The gas cloud we entered yesterday has affected the data readings of our long-range scanners. I have adjusted our sensors to compensate for the - " I continue my explanation, it is the only excuse I could think of for staying behind. I wonder if she can tell I am buying time.

When I finish, she gives me that adorable half-smile and says softly. "Thank you, Seven."

I feel my nanoprobes dissolve. I smile back. I have made her happy and I feel happy too.

I sense it is time to leave, before I say something that I should not. I stand and head for the doors, I know she is watching me and it pleases me. I exit the room and hear the doors shut behind me. I exhale slowly and walk towards the turbo-lift. I hope I will see her again today. Until then, back to Astrometric's, back to work.


End file.
